Skorpio
Skorpio is a minor antagonist from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a small brown scorpion that serves Dread the Evil Genie as his henchman. He is voiced by Loren Hoskins. Personality Skorpio is a scheming scorpion, driven mostly by the desire to have authority over others. As seen when Skorpio and Dread first meet, Skorpio is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, which aids him in luring the powerless wicked genie into a plan to regain his magical powers. Generally, Skorpio isn't very powerful, forcing the small scorpion to rely on his own power of persuasion to carry out his bidding. Skorpio is an opportunist and can be quick to formulate plots that would generally end in his favor. After overhearing the planned arrival of Otaa and Dread earlier discussion, and Dread's desire for power once more, Skorpio was able to quickly concoct an elaborate scheme—one of which that could have very well succeeded, if not for unexpected interference of Jake and his crew. ''Role in the series'' Skorpio first appeared in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", while amusing himself in the Never Land Desert, Otaa stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie's bottle. After releasing the ex-genie from his bottle Otaa wanted to make various wishes to please his master, the Pirate Pharaoh. Dread regretfully informs Otaa, he is now powerless and the mummy cat loses interest and returns to the Pirate Pharaoh. After overhearing that Otaa master the Pirate Pharaoh has a means of magic, that Dread can use to restore his power, when Skorpio reveals himself to Dread also informing the genie that the Pirate Pharaoh has fear of scorpions. Dread allies himself with Skorpio, While the Pharaoh amuses himself with his construction model of his kingdom Skorpio startles the Pharaoh causing him to lose his magical crook and flail, allowing Dread to gain the power he long for once more. Skorpio gloats as Dread crowned himself ruler of the desert and soon set his eye on turning all of Never Land into his desert domain. However, this is short-lived as the Pirate Pharaoh with Jake and his crew assist stop Dread plan leaving him powerless once more before being banished from the desert with Skorpio. Skorpio and Dread are last seen wander through the Never Nile as Dread ponder his next occupation being powerless again he comes across a hook-like stick next to the Nile,he picks it up claiming maybe he should be a nefarious pirate leading a crew to plunder the Never Sea (mirroring Captain Hook). Dread soon regrets making fun of Hook when Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the Never Nile and attempts to eat Dread. Dread screams for Skorpio to save him but the little scorpion soon wander off leaving the ex-genie Dread fleeing in terror from the hungry the crocodile. Episode Appearances Gallery Dread&Skorpio-Dread the Pharoah.jpg Dread&Pharoah-Dread the Pharoah.jpeg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh15.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh23.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh22.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh17.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh15.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh13.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh12.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh07.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh06.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh24.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh01.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh03.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh04.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh05.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh08.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh09.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh10.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh11.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh18.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh19.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh20.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh21.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh29.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh30.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh04.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh05.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh06.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh31.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh32.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh34.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh35.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh36.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh37.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh38.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh39.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh40.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh41.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh43.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh44.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh45.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh46.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh48.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh03.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh02.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh49.jpg DreadSkorpio&TickTockCroc-Dread the Evil Pharaoh01.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Singing Characters Category:Antagonists